Poker Games
by LeoLoki12
Summary: What if Castle raised Kate's all in (season1 ep. 8) to a nice evening on the town and won the game rather than folding. Where would Caskett have gone then? How would the seasons work out. I plan to follow through the seasons continuing for as long as the show goes on. Please Read and Review! Rated M for future sexytimes
1. Poker Game

"All in." Kate smirked while pushing her remaining chips forward. She watched Castle closely, inwardly smirking to herself knowing she might lose. She had nothing but an Ace and King of Spades. So on the drop all she had was a pair of sevens ace high.

"Alright, Detective" Richard Castle agreed. Sitting his cards down after a moment of thought, "I'll meet you, however. I'd like to raise you. For an 'I owe you'"

"What would this 'I owe you' entail?" Beckett asked.

"If I win, you get all dressed up and go out with me on a date, No interruptions, no cases, nothing."

"And if I win?" Kate pushed, knowing she was about to lose.

"If you win…" Castle contemplated for a moment. "I will obey all orders you give me for a week."

"All orders? Including those to stay in the car?" Kate asked.

"Including those to stay in the car" Castle confirmed.

"Deal. Espo, drop the river." Kate turned looking to Esposito expectantly. Watching as the Cuban skillfully sat a card in the discard, turned over the next card, which was a king. Discarding another, and then laying down the river. The last card was a ten of diamonds. Which Kate certainly couldn't use, so all she had was two pair, Kings and sevens, what a bust. She thought to herself as she smirked, bluffing her best. Two pair was enough to win, but against castle… who knows. The man had been bluffing that whole round. He had to have had something to make that call.

"Ladies first," Castle offered.

"Two pair… Sevens and Kings, beat that, Castle." She taunted, as Ryan and Esposito turned and looked expectantly at Castle.

"I don't know Kate… I think I'm afraid I might have to obey orders for a week…" Castle teased, frowning at his cards.

"Oh come on Castle! Give it up and stop being a sore loser." Ryan joked. Kate had had enough of Castle's delaying and in the momentary distraction of his attention being drawn to Ryan, she darted across the table and snatched his cards, barely stealing a glance at the exposed two before tossing them on the table face up.

"Hah! I win, beat you with a high pair!" Kate smirked…

"Beckett…" Espo whispered… noticing the seven under the two.

"What?"

"I think you better take out your best dress, Kate." Montgomery added.

"Full house, deary…" Martha stated

Kate looked at the pair of cards again, fully noticing the seven that was now mostly exposed on the table.

"Full house beats…" Castle began.

"Two pair... I know Castle." Kate finished for him. Beckett's phone rang. "Beckett, yeah, we will be there in 20." Hanging up her phone, she fill's the team in. "Murder downtown"

* * *

Castle avoided twitching after Kate dropped the bombshell of "All in…" He thought to himself… '_What to do, what to do… I know I have this hand in the bag, no doubt. I'll win. She's all in, what can I get out of this. Not just to win, but to score. Kate is an amazing detective and I want to just pick at her brain. Hmm... Maybe I'll up the ante._

"What Castle? Afraid of a little competition?" Kate taunted him, pulling him from his thoughts.

_Oh how she teased and taunted him. How he would just love to plaster a kiss on her smug face right now. _

Ryan's words of 'sore loser' pulled him from him thoughts and glances between his cards and Kate's expression of impatience, sparing a glance at the Irishman, he felt his cards pulled from his grasp.

"I win!"

At Kate's simple moment of gratification, he felt horrible. He wished that he had lost. Because she was happy… but everyone in the room decided that it was better off for her to know that she had lost and now was subjected to a date at the whim of the biggest idiot in the room. Man did Castle feel like an idiot then, more like the world's biggest Jackass.

Watching Kate's expression closely, he notices her disappointment turning to frustration to a momentary flash of anger. Her eye's screaming how could he have done this to her. Her phone ringing pull's her expressions into a firm seriousness.

Castle dropped his head at the disappointment he knew she felt inside. He was going to apologize for it later and definitely give her an open door out of the date. Yeah, he sucker punched her, He knew full well he was going to win that hand, and he used it to his advantage. Was he a bad person for that? He couldn't tell. Kate's expression told him otherwise, but his mother's pitiful look confirmed it.

After Kate announced that there was a murder scene, he trotted off to get his coat like nothing had happened and followed her out to her cruiser like the poor sick puppy he felt like.

* * *

*Later on the drive to the crime scene. A silence fills the car.*

"Kate." Castle began, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"What Castle?" Kate cut him off. "I'm not mad, I can't be mad at you. You won fair and square. I'm just frustrated."

"You don't have to go on a date with me."

"I'm going to, because that was the deal." Kate added as they pulled up to the crime scene. She put the cruiser in park. "Look, I made a deal with you Castle, so I will go on a date with you. You choose when, just let me know and I will make sure that I am available for you. No working, no cases, no interruptions. You and me and a quiet date night… I won't lie; I'll look forward to being treated like royalty with you. I've not been on a date in some time, so it will be nice to get dressed up and it not be work related." She finished, referencing the last case involving the Jewelry home invasions.

"I guess I'll let you know when this case is over then..." Castle started.

"You do that Castle; I will be waiting on your plans." Beckett smiled then moved to get out of the car. "Now, we have a case to solve."

The only thing Castle could do was smile and get out of the car and follow the brunette detective into the shady motel where they had arrived for their case.

* * *

A/N: This is a two or threeshot unless reviewers convince me otherwise. Let me know what you think! This was inspired by me watching a bunch of the season one episodes and I was happily content with this idea. If I continue I plan to follow through with the seasons in my own manner. Probably having caskett go through some tiff's before season four and five and now into six with all the sappyness! Let me know what you all think of the idea!

Also: Disclaimer: Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe. I am not trying to steal their work, just using it as a muse :)


	2. Plotting and Planning

_A/N: Wow guys, just plain wow. I was not expecting the massive outpour that I have received in the birthing moments of this fanfic. This was just plain pure and simple spur of the moment. I am glad those who have followed and favorited the story have done so, they have given me the courage and determination to push forward with the idea of this fanfic. So now I bring to you, the next chapter!_

* * *

"Lanie, I don't know what to think anymore. I like Castle, he is a good guy, but I don't think that getting romantically involved is a smart idea so long as he remains a civilian contractor or whatever you want to call it with the Precinct and as such, my partner." Kate said to her friend while sipping on a glass of red wine one night after the case.

Javier let it slip in one of their random rendezvous that Kate had a date with the one and only Richard Castle, after losing a poker game. Lanie then cornered the Detective in the morgue and demanded a girl's night that night to learn all the juicy details. Of course, the details had now turned into concern and venting session.

"What's the harm one little night on the town going to do to you?" Lanie pushed. "He's a great guy and your favorite author and, Hello! Richer than… well… Richard Castle, pun intended." She finished while taking a self satisfied sip of her wine.

"I am not going to become another bimbo on page six, Lanie." Kate started to get angry. She knew very well who Richard Castle was, and who he was imaged out to be. 'The master of the macabre' and a playboy with a new girl on his hip every week, and Kate wasn't going to be another page in his little black book. She already filled a novel, it seems.

"Ask him to be discreet about it then. I'm sure he is sweating bullets on ways to impress you." Lanie was gentle this time, reassuring Kate that Castle was a gentleman, although it seemed like he only acted like one when it benefited him.

"Right, I'm sure he would get right on that." Kate replied sarcastically. She still didn't know when Castle was going to take her on this 'date'. He had told her he would wait until after this case was solved. So she guessed after they wrapped up the last few leads and hopefully finished in the next day or two, that he would inform her.

"Honey, you need to chill. Did you ask him to back out of the date?" Lanie asked.

"He offered, but I felt bad. I was so pissed off that I fell for all of his bluffing. I should have folded those damned cards." Kate was frustrated.

"All this frustration over a damned poker game… Who would have thought that that would bring you to your knee's Kate Beckett." Lanie stressed. "Honey, don't you be mad at him when he gave you the open door out of there."

"I can't to be honest, Lanie. He was just so upset when we were heading to that crime scene. He felt so bad. I could see it in his expression. You know he was going to fold if I hadn't accepted that date. He would have let me win. When I agreed to the bargain, only for the sake to order him around for a week, I saw the brightness just light up his eyes, like it was his lucky day."

"Then honey, make it his lucky day. Knock that boy's socks off so far he won't find them for a year." Lanie said with a small giggle. All Kate could do was smile in return and sip her wine. She decided that Lanie was right. She needed to live life a little, and she was going to knock his socks off, certainly.

* * *

Castle texted both his male partner's in the precinct for suggestions when it came to this date. He was nervous to say the least. Javier just warned him to not overdue it or Beckett would kill him. Ryan, being the hopeless romantic he was suggested a nice dinner and maybe a movie, if castle knew of places for old black and white films; he figured that was more of Beckett's classier style.

Now that Castle could do. Kate Beckett was a classy woman, and classy was something that Castle has always aspired to do when it came down to impressing a woman. Most of the women he had seen or had been featured on page 6 at one point or another were definitely not classy. He considered himself a classy man, but his ex wife Gina, was determined to make it not so.

So now, he sat in his home office. Pouring over internet search browsers and menu's for local dining in the New York Metro. He had a slew of old 1950 and 1960's movies on his desk that he was debating on using as a movie for the date night. He had decided on two, and let Kate decide the final one. So he sent called for a courier and had them rushed over with the demand to wait and have her send back an answer, with no clue as to who is asking.

Since a classic movie was in order, he decided a classic movie theatre needed to be rented out for the evening. After doing some research and making a few phone calls, he had one specific theatre in mind. The Westside Theatre on 43rd street, which of course, he was already close friends with the owner who was more than willing to do a small showing of the movie and was on standby with a date. They had agreed it wasn't going to be an extremely private showing, but they would sell tickets to a few select donors that Castle agreed would not have any influential press lingering nearby.

Therefore, after sending the courier on his way with his two movie selections and two extra envelopes labeled [Yes] and [No], all that was left was dinner. Castle wanted someplace nice, fancy, but able to put in a reservation for a private table. Away from prying eyes, because this date was to be discreet, and not flaunting Kate Beckett to page six of the Ledger, much less putting the agreement they had in jeopardy.

After doing some extensive research, Castle decided on this very classy and high priced restaurant called 'Per Se' located on the fourth floor of the Time Warner Center. The review for this place was exactly what he wanted for his date and expected no less than what was reviewed… However, his chances were shot down after learning that reservations aren't always upheld. So he decided on the restaurant called Eleven Madison Park, conveniently located at Madison Ave and East 24th street. Confident that that was a good choice for a classy dinner along with a classical movie, he leaned back in his chair and grinned, confident of his work when a sharp rap at his door pulled him from his thoughts.

Answering it, the courier handed him the envelope and waited for payment, Castle handed him his bill along with a generous tip for taking up most of the man's day. Returning to his desk, he sat the envelope aside, waiting for the right time to open it. He didn't want to spoil himself and get all excited before this case was closed up and he could be assured by Captain Montgomery himself that Kate Beckett was free from responsibilities for at least 24 hours.

He smiled to himself. He knew his plan was going to be perfect. Now… all he needed was the dress to send to her for the date and that was that. The distinct sound of his phone ringing made him scramble to find it in the massive mess of papers and DVD's on his desk. Noticing who it was, he answered it immediately.

"Detective Beckett, what do I owe the honor?"

"We are about to go find out who killed our vic, you comin'?" Beckett responded.

"Of course, pick me up in ten?" Castle responded grinning.

"Yep, already on my way, see you shortly." Becket smiled

"I'll be waiting!"


	3. Finer Details

_A/N: I'm straying a bit from the story here. I noticed it after I ended my last chapter. So this is my attempt to get back on track. Although the case is different that it is for the last episode of season 1. I needed to get it back on track and this is how. The date will happen just after this case is closed and then Castle will get the news and tell Beckett in a similar fashion to the end and beginning of Season 1 & 2. Bear with me please._

_Edit: This chapter has been updated. I wrote a part on paper and forgot to add it in when I originally published the chapter. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate sat at her desk, lost in the thought of what Castle was planning on this date of theirs. She wouldn't focus on anything and Ryan and Esposito were beginning to notice.

Detective Ryan considered himself a good friend and very attentive to the needs of his partners. Ryan had noticed his bosses distracted disposition. Kate was starting and daydreaming occasionally at Castle's chair. he knew she was worried about the date but also know that Castle would behave given his recent inquiries by text.

Ryan smiled when he saw a bike messenger quickly get off the elevator and loudly ask the room for "Detective K. Beckett" and Kate sprung from her chair to respond, shrugging off the startled feeling she had from daydreaming again. Anything to distract her from her current thoughts he decided. But that idea was quickly changed when Kate opened the envelope to find two old classic movies waiting a decision. Ryan saw Kate take a small note and read it with curiosity. Lightly laughing before choosing one and placing it in an envelope and putting it back in the manila folder and give it back to the patiently waiting bike courier who smiled and darted off to finish his mission.

No sooner did the bike messenger disappear, did Ryan's phone ring with a solid lead for the case.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castle walked into the foyer of his loft and reached for his coat. He frowned, remembering the appointment he had this morning. His mother endearingly gave him quite the lecture on prying into Johanna Beckett's case. He knew he shouldn't do it without her permission. Leaving his apartment, he knew that he was going against Kate's wishes, but figured what harm could it do… He just wanted to make sure they didn't miss anything. He walked out of the lobby of his apartment building and smiled as he saw the beautiful detective of his thoughts waiting patiently against her dark Crown Victoria. Instantly a smile crossed his face.

A smile lit up her face as she saw Castle approach and it made Castle smile bigger.

"So where are we headed, Detective?" Castle said as he got closer to her.

"Brooklyn, our perp is a Student at NY Tech." Beckett stated heading over to the driver seat of her car. "Coming, Castle?"

"Of course!" He said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This case had been quite the simple one, jealous ex-boyfriend murders the current boyfriend then covers his tracks because he is a technologically savvy kid. But not as savvy as the Irishman who is the technological genius on the squad, a little bit of digging made Ryan notice a simple anomaly in the files and internet tracks of their original suspect. He then figured out the pattern and cracked it making it all go back to the way it should have been after running an anti-tampering software. Everything went to normal and all the little things now made sense.

This kid had been good, but not THAT good.

Kate broke the interim silence that filled the car as they made their way.

"So what is the big plan for this date, Castle?"

"That, my dear Detective, is my secret." Castle avoided.

"Well I already know it involves a movie." Kate pushed. She was a detective, so she knew that the movies were from him.

"Wonderful Police work, Detective." Castle shot a gleaming smile. "I'm still going to keep most of it a secret. You know that I have sent you two movies to make a choice from. And now, probably know the movie. Don't tell me." He put up his hand to silence her… "I want it as a surprise for myself when my plan is fully set in motion."

"Okay Castle, you win. I won't tell you the movie. But are you even going to tell me when or what to wear?" Kate pushed.

"Eventually, Detective" Castle dodged.

"Don't make me get Lanie to interrogate you. I know she has her ways."

"That won't be necessary, Beckett." Castle added. "You will know when and what to wear when the occasion arises."

Kate was getting frustrated. Castle wasn't giving her any hints whatsoever. All she had was the movie.

_Fine_ she thought to herself. _I will wait, and plan, and plot. I will get you back for all this. Richard Castle. That is a promise._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castle watched from the observation room as Kate interrogated and eventually cracked the suspect. His life that was all planned out was now crashing down as the evidence presented itself.

Captain Montgomery walked into the room as Kate was getting the full confession out of the young man.

"So, when is your action plan set in play?" He asked.

"Well, Captain, with your permission. Tomorrow morning. I also request the day off for Lanie as well. I'm going to treat the two hard working ladies to a day at the spa before my dinner with Kate." Castle began.

"Oh nice touch Castle, winning over the best friend with a spa day."

"It's not just for me. I've arranged for Javier to take Lanie to dinner, all expenses paid. I know those two have had eyes for each other for some time."

"Even better, getting the 'big brother' of the bunch on your side…" Roy added.

"Don't worry, Roy, there is a present for you and your wife in the works. I'm just finishing up the details." Castle smiled. "If it wasn't for your egging on and your permission to do this, I don't know what I would have done to get the excellent detective to go out with me."

"And where does this leave Ryan?" Roy wasn't about to let Ryan lose a chance at something.

"I believe he has a new girlfriend that I'm treating them to a night out for whatever they want." Castle knew where Roy was going. He didn't want to leave any of his team at the 12th out of the festivities.

"Roy," Castle began. "Once this guy is collared I'm going to put my plan in motion. I've got to go talk to Lanie in a moment, but I'm going to ask that as soon as Beckett leaves this precinct, she is on a 24 hour vacation. No calls or anything regarding a case whatsoever."

"You have a deal Rick." Roy held out his hand. Castle took it.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a certain ME I need to pay homage to." Castle left the observation room and headed down the stairs to talk to the one and only Lanie Parish.

After returning from Lanie's office, Castle smiled at Beckett and their successes in finding the killer. He took his leave, waving to the Captain in his office, and offered a small wink as a signal to him and then headed to a shop before he headed home. He had a small package that he needed to pick up and send out then everything was rolling in motion.


	4. Girls Day

_A/N: I recently re-updated Chapter three, I missed a section because I had it written down and wrote the rest of the chapter online after I wrote the beginning, so I realized it was semi confusing because I was writing based off something you hadn't even read. So take a moment, if you haven't to re-read the chapter! Also, sorry for not posting recently, I've pulled 50+ hours this week and have had barely any time to breathe._

_Also, can I just say how insane this is?! I love you guys and I definitely love the Castle fandom. I've only just barely gotten knee deep in this fanfic, and I already have 130 followers, 20 favorites and countless reviews. I love it! Keep them coming!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate woke from a fitful sleep to her phone ringing. _Another Murder _she figured, and answered it with as sharp of a "Beckett" as she could muster when woken. She heard her Captain's voice chime out.

"Beckett, You and your team have today off. Don't return until at least 10 AM tomorrow. No exceptions." Roy commanded.

"Sir… What's the occasion?"

"I can't give my best detectives a well deserved day off?"

"Uh… Okay. I guess you don't particularly need a reason." Beckett responded. "Thanks Captain."

"See you tomorrow, Detective." Montgomery finished, ending the call.

Kate mused at how odd that seemed and how even more odd it was for someone to be knocking at her door at 0730 in the morning.

After putting on her robe, she heard the knock again and walked quickly to the door to answer it.

"Miss Beckett?" A young delivery boy asked.

"Yes, come in." Kate said, leading the young boy inside. He was carrying a massive bouquet of flowers. "You can sit it on the counter." She motioned him into the kitchen.

No sooner did she begin to escort him out of her apartment, did another figure appear in the doorway. Lanie Parish had come to visit her… at 7:30… in the morning. This was starting to put Kate on her guard.

"Lanie… What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"Girls day," Lanie said, making her way into the kitchen, and taking the card with the flowers and handing it to her. "This will explain it all."

Confused, Kate opened the card and began to read.

**Detective Beckett… **

**Kate…**

**Prepare yourself for a treat.**  
**Lanie will take you out for a "Girl's day". **  
**Relax and have fun. **  
**You'll receive more today and this evening.**

**So… Please, don't shoot me.**

"Castle…" that is the only thing Kate can say when she read the card. _Of course, he planned this. Today was his date day._

"Got it right on the nose, deary." Lanie said, pulling Kate from her thoughts.

"Wait… You're on this?" Beckett rounded on Lanie.

"I only know what Castle wants to treat you and me to today. That is it." Lanie defended.

"So, Montgomery knows because of my phone call this morning." Kate asked.

"Probably, given I received the same call." Lanie replied. "Now… stop being mad at the man and let's go. There is a car waiting!"

Kate smiled, finally taking in the actual bouquet of flowers that Castle had sent her. It was filled with the most fragrant stargazer lilies, how he knew they were her favorite flower she didn't know, complimented with simple white calla lilies along with a colorful array of carnations and baby's breath. She inhaled and the scent lingered a moment before Lanie noticed her absence from the bedroom and dragged her away to get dressed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castle was awake and making breakfast. Esposito was on his way over for a boy's day and Castle was trying to say busy while anxiously awaiting a text from Lanie. Almost as soon as he thought about it, his phone chimed and he jumped to grab it.

**Full steam ahead Titanic. Hope you can dodge the Iceberg! –LP**

Castle could only laugh at Lanie's analogy. Momentarily amused as the bacon on the stove popped violently, making him return to the task at hand.

"Morning Richard. What delights have you cooked up today?" Martha practically sang as she danced down the stairs.

"All of the greasy morning favorites of course, mother. What are your plans for today?" He sang back.

"Oh you know, acting classes and time in the theatre." Martha rambled until she was interrupted by the timely doorbell of Javier Esposito. She answered it.

"Ah, Detective Esposito, what do we owe the honor?"

"Castle didn't tell you I was coming?" Espo spoke.

"I hadn't had the chance, Come in, come in, breakfast is almost ready." Castle said from the counter.

Martha ushered the man in, and waved a quick goodbye, content to leave the boys to their antics for the day.

"So what is the plan, writer-boy?" Esposito asked, taking a seat at the counter.

"Well, breakfast first. Then Madden for a couple hours then we have an appointment for tailoring this afternoon and after that, we pick up our ladies who are spending the day being treated to one of the best spa treatments in the greater New York area and taking them out to dinner." Castle explained while fashioning a plate for Javier and sitting it in front of him.

"Sounds great, though… I'm jealous of their spa day. I could certainly use a back massage." Javier explained while Castle set about making his plate.

"I think we can fit that in. Let me make a call." He said, sitting his plate down and picking up his phone. After a short choppy conversation, "Couple hour long body massages scheduled for 1130. So we can pick up lunch just before hand."

"Castle…" Espo said between mouthfuls, "I don't know how you do it, bro."

"Connections, my friend, and friends in high places." He replied, munching on a piece of nice crispy bacon, and then loosing himself in the thought of the events to come.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate closed her eyes as she settled into the warm bath that awaited her. She listened to the light flute music and just allowed herself to relax. That was the point about today right? Today… Today she was certain Richard Castle was going to take her on a date and call in his winnings from that fateful night of poker. They had played since then, but it wasn't the same. They spared each other any pressuring or chances to make those bets. The played those games safe. She liked Castle. She allowed herself to admit that much. He was good looking, even for his age, and she knew full well that the whole playboy persona was just an act for the publicity. Her cop instincts told her that.

She wondered what his plans were. All she knew was that she was going to be at the spa most of the day. I guess she would learn more… his note did say she'd receive more throughout the day. She didn't even know what to wear, she hadn't laid anything out!

Kate was pulled from her thoughts when a small knock came at the door to her bath. A small Chinese lady came in and told her that the bath was finished and to put on the provided robe and she was going to be taken to lunch with Lanie who was in the next room. Once the lady left, she pulled herself from the deep tub, and dressed as instructed. The robe was a wonderfully fluffy cotton mass that engulfed her and made her feel like she was being hugged but the biggest teddy bear.

Smiling, she headed out the door and didn't have to wait long for Lanie to arrive and the lady took them a few rooms down to a beautiful patio with a waterfall and koi pond as the view. There was an array of fruits and vegetables and small sandwiches waiting for them on a nearby table. Lanie and Kate looked at each other and smiled. No words needed to be spoken. They both knew that Castle had gone above and beyond to make their day the best.

After they started munching on a few grapes and made small talk about the spa, they were interrupted by another lady, this one younger and taller. The lady offered a small bow then spoke.

"Mr. Castle would like to send his regards and hopes that you ladies are enjoying your much needed day in the spa. He also wants us to take the time to have you pick out your attire for this evening's events." She motioned to the door where a team of women and young men came in and presented a small array of evening gowns.

It was then that the audible gasps echoed from both Lanie and Kate.

Then, and only then, was it clear to Kate, the lengths Castle had gone to in all his planning for today. She was going to show him just how appreciative of it she was… later of course.

She shared a gleeful smile with Lanie and took another bite of a grape, eyeballing a certain black number that she spotted.


	5. Impolite to Stare

_Author's note: _ _Please keep reviewing! I love all the support and constructive criticism. Oh and my extreme apologies about the late update. This chapter just wasn't coming to me; I fought with it for days. I'm not the kind of author to push and publish crap. I want it to be just as good as my other chapters._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castle smiled at how well Javier Esposito cleans up into a dark navy suit. The Cuban currently stood in front of the three way mirror while the tailor took the measurements for his sleeve length one more time and marked it with a slight bit of chalk. Just the last few adjustments and he would be all set. They would be all set and ready for tonight's date with their respective ladies. At that thought, Castle was prompted to wonder what both women would wear tonight. Espo pulls him out of his thoughts when he thanked Castle for the day.

"Bro… Bro, are you even listening?" Espo attempted to get his attention

"Yeah yeah, sorry, I was thinking." Castle waved it off. "You're very welcome, and don't worry about paying me back. It's my treat, especially if something decides to happen between you two."

Javier shrugged. "Who knows bro. Honestly, I'm kind of nervous and scared. Not sure if I am ready to settle down. You know? I want the right girl first."

Castle smiled, and then put a knowing hand on his shoulder. "I know Espo, but life is too short to not try looking, eh?" Esposito smiled in response and looked back in the mirror as the tailor returned with both men's jackets freshly pressed and hemmed properly.

"This ought to do it Mr. Castle." The man spoke. "I believe just in time as well, I noted two town cars pull up out front."

"That will be us. Just send the bill to me. Like always, George." Castle said buttoning on the jacket and giving one last good look in the mirror. The jingle made famous by ZZ-top rang in his mind…

_Every girl is crazy about a sharp dressed man…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate Beckett admired the form fitting dress in the mirror, certain that this was the one that she would wear to knock Castle's socks off his own two very feet. It was midnight blue, black from a distance and you could only tell the color in the light. It practically changes colors as she bends and twists her torso to admire and almost admonish just how much it showed off her body. It barely left enough to the imagination… but it left the important parts to the imagination certainly. It was an off the shoulder dress, loose and airy around the one shoulder while the other shoulder rested in the crook of her elbow. Working down her body, it hangs loosely around her bodice, but begins to hug her tightly from her abdomen down to her thighs, where it hugs her tightly but the slit from the left thigh to her ankle is what did her in. She knew castle would admire the glace at her long slender leg. She grinned to herself, she was evil, she knew that, but this was just flat out teasing.

"Kate Beckett! Get out here and show me that dress!" Lanie hollered pulling her from her thoughts

"Alright alright!" She giggled and opened the dressing room door and walked out. If Lanie's reaction was anything to judge by, she certainly knew Castle would die.

"Oh damn… damn girl! That is the dress to win over Castle!" Lanie exclaimed. "I mean… I knew you were hot, but this knocks you out of the ball park!"

"Haha thanks Lanie! But what about you! You look dashing!" Kate admired her deep green dress that hugged her in all the right places. "I'm sure Javi will love it and you!"

Kate and Lanie shared a knowing smile, and began to lace on their shoes and do their makeup and hair when the orderly came in and told them that their limo's were waiting for them and not to rush. They finished up, deciding the dresses would do most of the work for them. Kate kept her hair simple, and just straightened her hair and parted it to one side. There wasn't really much she could have done anyway with the shorter hair.

Both women hugged and promised calls tomorrow about their respective dates and then went their separate ways to the men that waited on them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Richard Castle was never a patient man. That he knew well. As he stood in the private room that he reserved for dinner of Eleven Madison Park, he couldn't help but pace. Questions ran through his mind… _Would she like the dresses they offered? Would she even show? _Castle knew his nerves were getting the better of him. He decided that he would just be his normal self. Not the playboy persona he had perfected over the years. No, he would just be the single father who spent his days writing crime novels and being a kid whenever he could.

The waiter came in and offered him the best bottle of wine they had, which was a Beringer Cabernet Sauvignon of the Knights Valley Reserve. He instructed him to ice it and to wait until his companion arrived.

Castle did not have to wait very long…. For moments later, the drop dead gorgeous and enamoring Kate Beckett entered the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate Beckett sat in the limousine tensely. She was putting blind faith in a man she hardly knew. Sure, Castle had already spoken to Captain Montgomery and obviously had Javi and Lanie in on his plans, so he probably included Ryan as well. She admitted in her own silence that Castle was a good looking guy and smart to boot. It was his childish antics and his blind stupidity that annoyed the hell out of her. She resolved herself that this was just a date and nothing more.

As the limo slowed to a street corner, she noted that she had reentered the city and was in the heart of New York. At Madison and 24th street, she muzed, _At least he is letting me see where he is taking me, that way he can't kill me or something crazy like that. _She shook the silly notion out of her head. Castle wouldn't hurt her, not his 'muse'. She laughed to herself. Now she was using Castle's own words against him… and her. She remembers the day she told him if he called her a muse again she'd break both of his legs.

The limo driver pulled her from her thoughts opening the door. "We have arrived, Miss." He held his hand out for her to take. As she slid out of the car and regained her footing, The driver offered her a small shawl to put over the dress to help combat the cold bite to the air. "Mr. Castle is waiting for you inside that building there." He motioned ahead of her. "Just inform the hostess that you are Mr. Castle's guest this evening and you will be escorted to him. Enjoy your evening."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry I have no money to tip you right now."

"No worries ma'am. Everything has been taken care of per Mr. Castle." The driver replied, giving a slight bow. "Your evening awaits you."

She smiled again and headed into the restaurant, and informed the hostess of who she was.

"Detective Beckett, correct?" The woman confirmed. Kate nodded. "Follow me please." Kate was lead through a lofty dining area towards the back. After entering through a few doors, the hostess informed her that this was private seating for the clientele that wished to avoid the press. Kate smiled, finally understanding the discretion that Castle had gone through. "Mr. Castle is through this door here." The hostess informed, stopping in front of a door. "Enjoy your evening ma'am."

Kate smiled as the woman left, and then took a deep breath before she opened the door. She instantly noticed Richard Castle standing near the table addressing a waiter about a bottle of wine. The door shut silently behind her, but only a moment passed before Castle noticed her, and practically undressed her with his eyes. His jaw clearly dropped.

Needless to say, Castle was impressed… if not smitten.

"Close your mouth, Castle." Kate spoke, attempting to diffuse his silent yet screaming admiration of her. "Didn't you ever learn it was impolite to stare?"


End file.
